End of Autumn
by Jake Jakers
Summary: Ochako wants to show her best friend the fall sights before winter rolls around. Pure and simple. And no, it's not a date. What would give you that idea? Just a purely non-romantic day between friends. IzuOcha Temple Contest entry.
1. Chapter 1

Ochako was used to feeling queasy in the family car. In elementary school, she had a bad habit of practicing her quirk in the morning before school and had to learn to not vomit on the floorboards. But she isn't in elementary, it's 1 pm, and it's not her quirk making her feel sick. It was her mother's insistence that she's on a date. While she often teases her when she and Izuku hang out (especially alone), this is the most persistent she's ever been.

"It's that Izuku boy, isn't it?"

"Maybe." She loves her mother too much to correct her. While Ayame Uraraka resorted back to giggling, Ochako just sat back and tried to focus on what they'd do for their day off: They'd visit the stores while they still had their autumn decorations, stop by the ice cream parlor for their fall special, and finally, head to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park for that weird "Western Pumpkin Stand" that's only open two months a year.

"Here we are - Midoriya's house." Her mother was just being polite calling it their house, with it just being a middle-class apartment. "Now, I think this should be enough."

Ochako starred as her mother handed her a fat stack of Yen. "Mom - h-how?"

"Simple: Been saving a little bit here and there for the past few years. I wanted my baby's first date to go great."

' _It's not a date.'_

She lost the will to try and convince her. She simply grabbed the money, said thanks, and jumped out of the car. She did everything to avoid eye contact until she got inside.

' _Why she thinks this is a date, I'll never know. She's almost as bad as Mina sometimes. Besides, Izuku and I aren't like that.'_ Looking at her watch, she was twenty minutes early ' _Better to be early than late.'_ Walking down the hall, she found the door number Izuku texted her last night. Inhaling as much air as her lungs would carry, she knocked on the door.

"Ah! She's early!"

' _His mom always sounds just as sweet as he does!'_ She could hear a bit of scuffing around, and it sounded like there was more than one pair of feet moving. She heard some sort of conversation, but couldn't make it out due to a poorly-timed yawn; waking up at 5:30 am wasn't a good idea. Eventually, the door opened to reveal a… portly woman with familiar green hair.

"Ochako!" Inko Midoriya gave her a powerful hug as if Ochako was her daughter. "It's always great to see you! Please, come in Make yourself at home! Izuku is just finishing up his shower. Anything I can do for you?"

"N-no, thank you - I'm fine." Ochako and Inko engaged in some small talk for a few minutes as she took in the lovely little apartment, including the same couch, television and clock her family has.

Before she had a chance to take anything else in, she heard a high-pitched gasp of air. Turning around, a little girl with white hair was standing at the edge of the hallway and was smiling at her. "Hey, Eri."

Upon hearing her voice for the first time in months, Eri finally walked towards Ochako with her arms up. Ochako (correctly) assumed this meant 'pick me up'. Eri thanked her and snuggled her shoulder. "So, you enjoying your new home?"

"Yep," she said, slightly louder than Ochako was expecting. "Dad and Grandma have been really nice."

"That's great to hear." She noticed Eri was wearing green pajama bottoms and a red and white t-shirt; the wrinkles suggest she's slept in those. "Like your clothes?"

Eri nodded aggressively. "Dad's old clothes are _**so**_ comfy."

' _I thought that was a boy's shirt. But she calls him "dad" now; how adorable!'_

Suddenly, Eri's eye shot open. "Mom! There's something I want to show you!"

' _M-mom?! W-why would she call me that?!'_ Ochako just assumed it was because she was holding Eri at the moment. Either way, she put Eri down and followed her down the hall to a room with a sign saying "Izuku" on it. Eri slowly opened the door, showing Ochako the room that raised her best friend. There were posters of heroes everywhere with All Might being the most prominent. "Isn't it cool!"

"Y-yeah. I guess he's an All Might fan. Then again who isn't?"

"It's not that - I get to sleep here!" Ochako went from underwhelmed to fending off tears as she looked down at Eri smiling about having a room as if it wasn't normal. "Dad lets me share his room! He and grandma even gave me a bed!" She led Ochako by the hand to the smaller of two beds with a pink bedsheet. "Grandma got the mattress and Dad made the bed frame! And-and-and," Eri pulled open a drawer behind her bed (which had a massive bowl of candy on top). "And Grandma gave me this night light, and Dad gave me his All Might figure!" Eri held up a silver-age All Might who looked ready for take-off. Eri went back to the drawer but stopped and looked to Ochako with a look of heavy concern. "Uh… can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" ' _She really_ _ **does**_ _think of me as her mom.'_ "Pinkie promise."

Eri shook pinkies with "Mom" and went back to her drawer as she resumed talking. "Dad and I went to the park last week. I really wanted something, but it's against the law to take any plant life. So Dad swiped me _**this**_."

' _No - there's no way Izuku would break the law. That's-that's just not him!'_

Ochako's worries faded into near laughter that took every ounce of self-control to stop (and even then, some giggles escaped). Eri desperately didn't want anyone to know that Izuku stole an orange leaf off the ground. Between two giggles, an idea struck her. "Eri, how about I get you something while we're out?"

"Uh… you don't have-"

"I _**want**_ to." Ochako leaned over and gave Eri a kiss on the forehead. Both girls had a large grin on their faces.

"So, do you do that with Dad a lot?"

Ochako's grin became an open mouth and her blush could replace Eri's night light. After eventually sputtering out a "no," Eri asked if she could keep another secret, to which Ochako promised and leaned in to hear Eri whisper.

' _Calm down, Ochako. This one is probably a lot more serious.'_

"Sometimes, I sleep in Dad's bed when he's not here."

No amount of self-control could have kept her from laughing at that.

"Hey Eri, what's so fun-"

Eri and Ochako turned to see a heavily blushing Izuku wearing a towel around his waist… and nothing else. And that's all Ochako could process before her brain gave out.

Ochako woke up in a familiar couch looking at a familiar television. "Right… must have passed out. I need to get going, or I'm going to be late."

"Good afternoon, dear." Ochako immediately jumped upright to see the three Midoriyas staring at her. From the looks on their faces, they knew why she was asleep. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

Never mind. "Y-yeah. Been up since 5:30. W-why do you ask?"

"Because Izuku said you fell asleep in his room, and it's been 3 hours."

Ochako refused to believe it, but the clock didn't care what she wanted - it was 4:07 pm.

"Oh crap," she (accidentally) said out loud. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine!" Izuku's face went red and his lips looked like noodles having a seizure, but he still managed to speak coherently. "I mean, it's not like we have to cancel or anything. I-I say we go out and make the most of what's left of the day."

Before Ochako could react, Izuku was grappled by his joyous mother. "Aw, look at you!"

"M-mom! Please, not now."

Ochako couldn't help but giggle - this was probably the norm for him.

"I'm sorry, but your date falls asleep and-"

"We're not dating, though."

"Of course you aren't."

Ochako jumped up, having experience with what this kind of conversation can do. "I'll just wait outside. This sounds like a family matter." She ran out the door as fast as her feet would allow but came to a sudden halt the moment she closed the door. Two voices in her head started to argue. One voice (which sounded a touch like her mother) was telling her to go down the stairs and wait like a good girl. The other voice (which resembled the voice of her pink friend) wanted to know what they were saying. After a brief but intense inner battle, Ochako obeyed the winner. "Mina, you're a bad influence," she said as she placed her head against the door.

"Eri, are you serious?"

"Yes! Mom passed out the moment Dad came in shirtless!"

"Eri, you said you wouldn't tell her!"

"I knew she had a thing of my little Izuku! Mother's intuition is never wrong."

"No! We're friends! She doesn't have a thing for me! No one does!"

"Right. You're wearing your all-day cologne for a friend, then?"

"Mom, I just don't want to smell."

"But Dad, you took two showers."

Ochako jumped back with a strange sense of deja vu. But he understands. He's the only one who gets that they're just friends; the only one who understands _her_ it seems. Still, she doubts _no one_ has interest in him if the talk among her friends is anything to go by. Not that she had time to ponder this, as Izuku quickly came out and slammed the door. He was red in the face and hyperventilating.

"Uh, I thought you meant outside the-"

"I didn't hear anything." That seemed to calm him down to normal breathing levels.

"S-sorry," Izuku took the time to stand upright. "Eri thinks we're-"

"M-married?" Ochako nearly choked on her spit saying that. "I figured that from her calling me mom."

"Oh, uh…" Izuku started scratching the back of his head and looking down.

' _It's always cute when he gets flustered.'_

"I just don't have it in me to tell her we're just friends."

"It's fine! We-we can tell her when she's mo-more well adjusted."

"Good idea." Izuku puffed his black jacket out a bit. "So, where do you want to go today?"

Overcome with delight that they can finally head out, Ochako grabbed Izuku by the arm as she planned to spend some of her favorite season with her best friend.

"Y-your perfume smells nice."

"T-thanks! N-nice cologne."

That delight wasn't as long-lasting as she hoped. The calming browns and dark greens that celebrate the season of harvest (in some countries, anyway) had already been taken down from the markets and replaced with basic Christmas decorations. ' _Halloween was just 4 days ago! It's two months until Christmas! Half of the trees still have their leaves!'_ As childish as it is, she never noticed how early the holiday season begins for the stores. ' _Why didn't I just ask him last weekend?'_

"Ochako, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ochako saw Izuku look at her with deep concern. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" The two stared at each other for a few moments."Well, if you insist."

Disappointing as it was for the town to already be looking at the winter holiday, Ochako couldn't keep pouting for very long; she enjoyed her time with Izuku too much, and (begrudgingly) joined him in looking through a _**massive**_ gift stand that opened up just that morning. Christmas wreaths, ornaments with dragons and lucky cats, tiny Christmas trees, paintings of both the American and Japanese Santa Claus, and some Santa outfits that Ochako would rank from "jolly" to "dad would kill me on sight wearing that" were all on sale. "People a-actually wear these?"

"A-apparently" Ochako looked over at Izuku, whose eye caught the "death by dad" end of the costumes and clearly wished he never did. "B-but e-enough p-p-people have to buy t-these to k-keep them in stock, right?"

"S-say, I wanted to ask-" She actually didn't have any questions lined up; she just didn't want him looking at the half-naked Santas. ' _Think of something fast!'_ "Er, uh… what costume did Eri go as for Halloween"

"Oh!" Izuku's calmed down and formed a massive grin. "I wish you could have seen it. She went as Eraser Head."

"Aizawa-Sensei!?" Ochako nearly spat all over him at the mental image. "H-how did you get the scarf right?"

Izuku covered his mouth as he started chuckling like mad. "A lot of toilet paper."

Ochako had to turn around and cover her mouth to avoid spitting all over her hero. Hearing him start laughing alongside her gave her the chance to lead them away towards something more wholesome. Eventually getting them over to a collection of trading cards, she stopped to hear more of this tale. "So, did she have fun?"

"Oh, she looked so happy!" Izuku described the night in full detail for no less than 20 minutes. He described how despite having a clearly cheap costume she had the biggest smile of any kid on the block; how they would have gone to every house in Japan if the night had enough hours. Ochako felt her heart sink when he said that since Aizawa isn't a popular hero, she didn't get nearly as much candy as the other kids. "So," Izuku was putting on his modest voice, "I took her to a nearby store and bought her the biggest candy bag they'd let me. Fruit chews, if you're curious."

' _Wow… he really_ _ **is**_ _her dad.'_

"Hey, kids?" The two turned around and saw a 35-year-old in a suit. "If you're not going to buy something, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry sir, we were just-"

"Looking for a gift!" Ochako interrupted. "Family shopping. N-never too early, right?"

"Ah, my bad; please forgive me."

Ochako turned her attention to the trading cards. ' _Heroes and Heralds. This seems more like a boy's thing; more like something Izuku would collect as a kid.'_

"Whatcha looking at?" Izuku's eyes lit up as he saw what. "Wow! I completely forgot about these! I used to play this all the time!"

"So…would Eri like it?"

"I bet! She's been wanting a family game night, and I still have my old set somewhere!"

The stand owner smiled as he went back to the register. "Okay, so I have enough for this, but I'll need to slim on-"

"I got it." Izuku reached for the cards but was denied by his friend.

"No, I got it. I promised Eri I'd give her something."

"That's nice of you, but you-"

"I _**want**_ to."

"So do I." Izuku looked her in the eyes. "Let me help, please."

' _Helping really is in his nature.'_ "Okay, we each pay half. Deal?"

"Deal!"

As the two approached the man to pay, he pulled out an envelope. "What's that for?" both asked at once.

"It's a gift, you should wrap it. Normally these are for cards, but-"

He was interrupted by nearby screaming. "We'll be right back" The spoke in unison. Ochako's legs started moving on their own as they followed Izuku to the source of the distraction. It only took them about ten seconds to find a four-armed man. His upper arms had two hefty sacks of cash, and his lower hands both held massive pistols.

"Your cash or your life!"

Ochako looked Izuku in the eyes and knew they shared the same thought: _we have to stop this_.

"Okay, here's the plan: I'll jump in and keep him still. Look for something heavy!"

They heard four arms make a demand for more cash, so there was no time to discuss. Ochako nodded and ran to the right of the horde surrounding the crook. She managed to get a look as Izuku jumped into the center - in one fell swoop, he managed to swipe his guns and snap them in half with his mysterious quirk. She then saw the thief throw is money sacks behind him and attempt to smash Deku with his upper arms - an attempt Deku stopped by grabbing them.

' _This is my chance! Gotta find some-'_

"You're strong, ya little brat. I'll give you that!"

' _Plan B.'_ She ran to the nearest building and activated her quirk on herself. ' _Deku needs something heavy._ _ **I'll**_ _have to do.'_ She managed to stop herself on the wall a few feet high. ' _Okay, we studied terminal velocity. In it, things gain speed up until a point in free fall. Meaning…'_ Ochako tried to perform some mental math - despite math being her worst subject. ' _I'm just gonna assume that from this height, I'll knock him out with a good blow to the head. Now, how to do this out getting myself hurt.'_ Right as she thought this, she saw four-arms try to use his lower arms to crush Izuku's ribs. ' _N-no! From the day we met, he jumped into danger to save anyone, even me! He wouldn't let something as inconvenient as a hospital trip stop him, so neither will I! Give me an opening! I won't let you down!'_

"Shame you're a hero kid. We could have made great partners."

"S-sorry, I already have one!"

' _That's my cue!'_ Ochako bounced off the wall and floated overhead.

What happened next only took a few seconds, but the audience took in every frame. Izuku had green lightning emanate from his arms, allowing him to break his upper arms. Right as the villain screamed, Ochako released and Izuku twisted him to aline his foe with his friend; this allowed Ochako to score a field goal kick to his head. Rather than be sent flying into the crowd though, a well-timed shove from Izuku had him land on his ill-got fortune. Ochako didn't have to worry about that hospital trip, as a pair of well-toned arms caught her. Ochako looked up to see Deku's smiling face - a face she'll never get tired of. She didn't really want him to let her go; this was just fine. And Izuku seemed happy to oblige - for a few seconds, the world seemed to stop.

That changed when the crowd started cheering for another group of heroes saving the day. Izuku quickly placed Ochako back on her feet as the police showed up. Only after staying to explain to the officers what happened did they return to the stand to pay for Eri's cards.

The crowd attempted to follow them to the stand (taking pictures every second), only for everyone to learn the hard way the quirk it's owner had. The five-and-a-half-foot man jumped into the air, and a ten-foot-tall bear landed. "Now, unless you here to buy something, _**leave!**_ " Within seconds the stand was back to Ochako, her friend, and the human clerk who handed them the envelope filled with their gift. "Don't worry about it." The man said. "Just take them. I can afford a pack of new cards."

"But, mister - we can pay-"

"Consider it a heroes' discount."

Not even the ice cream parlor being closed for the 'winter' dampened Ochako's good mood. The two were walking down to the beach, looking up at the trees with their orange and gold leaves.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid." Ochako looked over to her friend as he said that. "I see what you mean - it's really pretty."

Their steps fell in sync, and Ochako laid her head on his shoulder as they moved in tandem. Neither felt a need to comment or respond. Sadly, someone else did as Ochako's phone went off.

"Who's that?"

Ochako looked at her phone but didn't answer. "Apparently, you."

Both stared at each other, not sure what to do. "Well, let's see what I have to say."

Ochako finally answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness!" It was Izuku's mom. "I thought you left your phone at home too."

Ochako gave her a rundown of the day, which didn't take long since she excluded the part where they fought the four-armed freak.

"Well, sounds like you two are enjoying your fresh air."

"Grandma, can I talk to them?" Ochako can't help but giggle at Eri seeing the Midoriyas as her family.

"Eri, give them some space."

"But I wanna talk to Mom!"

And as fast as lightning, Ochako disconnected. "So, you left your phone at home."

"Eri?"

"Eri."

They continued walking to the beach, their stomachs growling with hunger.

"Well, aren't you two lucky - just enough time to make a couple's meal that only me humble little stand can provide. Take a seat, it'll be about half an hour."

Picking the table beside the trash bin, the two just sat and shot some small talk.

"So Deku, I guess we're even?"

"Even?"

"Well, at the exams I saved you from falling, and t-today you saved me!"

"Er, i-it was nothing." Izuku got a slight blush, which she couldn't help but smile at. "I mean, I would have _**died**_ if you didn't help. I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"Really?" Ochako knows that her large grins make her look like a dork, but right now she just doesn't care.

"Uh, so… Why did he give us a couple's meal?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm done trying to convince people. If they can't see we're just friends - that's their problem!"

"Yeah," Izuku said, less than ecstatic. "Yeah, you're right."

Any conversation ended there, and before they knew it the half hour passed and their food was delivered.

"One meat-stuffed American pumpkin, a small pie made from the stuffing, and a nice cold liter of soda."

Dinner was nice - the beef, peppers, and onions mixed very well together, and the pie was definitely a nice treat. The actual pumpkin was weird for her, but Izuku didn't seem to have any issue with it; Ochako need some beef to eat her half of the pumpkin, but having skipped breakfast and slept through lunch she wasn't going to complain. The soda didn't survive the ordeal, as they both guzzled it down.

"So, did you both enjoy your meal?" Both gave a thumbs up, and each paid for half the meal. "Well, I'll just leave you two here. I trust you two will throw your trash away?" Once again giving the thumbs up, the chef/owner went to his stand to turn everything off and leave.

"Hey, Ochako?"

"Y-yes?" ' _Why does Izuku sound so down?'_

"I just wanted to say-" He seemed to stop as if he was second-guessing what he wanted to say. "-I had a lot of fun today." He smiled weakly but sincerely to her. She didn't look him back in the eyes, but instead at the ground.

' _You're just friends, Ochako. It's nothing. It means nothing. It's better as nothing. It's-'_

"Are you okay?"

Ochako stopped to think for a moment - is she? Well, the obvious answer was yes. She wasn't hurt, she had a lot of fun today, and she's fully fed. So why not just say yes?

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

Ochako let out a gruff chuckle, only to quickly cover her mouth. ' _Nice going, dummy. Now he thinks you're a jerk.'_ But if he did think that, his face didn't convey it - he was actually smiling.

"Yeah, I get it. The guy who never seems to tell you anything asking you to open up must be a rich joke. But-" Izuku picked his chair up and moved it right next to her, "I promise that means you can trust me. If there's anything - _**anything**_ you want to talk about, I promise to never repeat it."

"To anyone?"

Izuku nodded his head, and Ochako took in a heavy breath. "Okay. There's… this guy I like. He's a hero in training." She looked over at him - he looked rather grim, but that meant he wasn't about to tease her. "He's fast, strong, and clever too. And all the girls seem to talk about him when he's not around."

"Do I know him?"

"Y-yeah." She couldn't help but notice him piece it together in his head. ' _He knows I'm talking about him. But since he'd rather be friends, he isn't sure how to-'_

"It's Iida, isn't it?"

Ochako was happy that no one else was there, because she broke out into a massive laughing fit that lasted half a minute, before gaining control of her lungs to say "No, it's not." Unfortunately, in the laughing she lost any plans she had for this conversation and had to make the rest up on the spot. "Look, I don't know how to describe him, other than he's amazing…too amazing." Ochako turned away and muttered to herself, "Too amazing for a girl like me."

"Ochako." She felt a chill go down her spine; she had no idea Izuku's voice could get so stern. "Do _**not**_ put yourself down like that. You _**are**_ an amazing person."

"But-"

"But nothing. There are no rules against heroes dating, even at U.A."

' _How does he know that? And… why is that info he's so prepared to say?'_

"Look, just tell him." Before Ochako could object, Izuku got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Clench your fist and tell him from the bottom of your heart. If he's half the man you say he is, then he'll be left a stuttering mess because someone as _**amazing**_ as you would give him the time of day."

Nothing happened for a good minute after that. Izuku sat back down in his chair, and Ochako just thought on what he said. In her mind, she heard her two voices. However, there was no discourse among the two - both said in unison ' _It's now or never.'_ And as she saw Izuku slowly get out of his chair again, she clenched her fists.

"Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure you'll-"

"He's you, Izuku!

She stood back as Izuku's prediction came true: he sank into his chair as his sternness, confidence and authority melted away unto the stuttering/awkward boy she knew and (no point denying it anymore) loved. However, after about twenty seconds it stopped being cute and she actually found herself mildly annoyed.

' _I don't think he realizes that I'm here anymore.'_

"I mean, it doesn't make sense. How could the cutest girl in school like a quirkless loser like me?"

"Izuku!" He was knocked out of his stupor and was looking at his now miffed friend. "As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about, but-" She managed to calm down before continuing. "-you're not a loser. Maybe before U.A., but I don't care. You're an amazing hero in my eyes. I love you! And nothing would make me happier than to hear the same from you!" Ochako grabbed his hands to help him up but refused to let go. "S-so, I think it's n-natural that I-"

Ochako was interrupted by her phone going off.

"-am gonna kill whoever's on the other line!"

"L-let's ho-hope it's not m-me this t-time."

Ochako didn't even bother looking at the caller number. She just pressed the green button. "What?!"

"Date didn't go well, Ocha?"

Ochako went a pale white. "Oh! H-hell-hello, Dad! Wh-what a surprise! You on break? We, I don't want to keep-"

"Home early."

' _Damn it!'_

"So, how'd your date with that Mr. Midoriya go? Not well I assume?"

"Oh it went well - I mean we weren't on a date - I mean, what did mom tell-"

"Oh, Ayame knows too? Can't say I'm surprised. But as for me, you were in the shower at six am and you finally opened that perfume I got you last Christmas."

' _He's good.'_

"Now, I'm going to ask that you **both** come over, as I wish to meet up in person."

"I would Dad, but he _just_ left and-"

"Ochako Uraraka! Do _**not**_ lie to me. It's rude, and you're not good at it. I'll be waiting."

Ochako closed the phone and started to count all the ways she just ruined her day. "I'm screwed."

She felt a hand grab her, and turned around to see Izuku smiling. " _ **We're**_ screwed." Her skin found its color as two threw their trash away and got ready to leave. However, before they left, he froze as he grabbed the envelope. "What am I forgetting… oh right!"

"What-" Ochako was interrupted by her first kiss. It was only three seconds long, and she had no idea how to react beyond enjoying it too. He pulled away and didn't waste a moment.

"Yes, I love you too."

Ochako lived up to her word, and for the entire hour walk back home, she had a dorky grin on her face.

 **Sunday: 10pm**

"Deku, it's me. Just nervous about our next date. Are you?"

It had been exactly twenty-four hours since Izuku somehow managed to convince her dad that they should continue(?) dating starting next week, and she's a little restless about it. So she sent him a text message to see how he's doing. It took a surprising fifteen minutes before he responded.

"Don't worry baby. It'll be fine."

At first, she thought he was just playing, until she realized something: Deku didn't respond…

Mina did.

Her phone slipped out of her petrified hand and started buzzing like crazy as every girl in 1-A started texting her. It took a whopping forty minutes for it to stop. Once she was sure they gave up, she picked up the phone, took the time to pick the right contact, and called a friend.

"Hey Izuku"

"Hey, Ochako. Gotta be quiet, don't want to wake up Eri. Everything okay?"

"Uh… I did something really stupid. Have a moment to talk about it?"

"I got all night."

"But we have school tomorrow!"

"Yep. So what happened?"


	2. Prequel: A Good Night Sleep

Ochako was sitting on top of the remains of a faux villain, having just saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to his death. Sadly, this came at the cost of her ability to move; She's never used her quirk this often and her stomach just couldn't handle it anymore. As she puked her guts out, the ground began to shake once again. As the examinees looked on in terror, a second robot was already coming for them as it effortlessly ran over the rubble Izuku reduced that last one too. Everyone began to run again away from it, and this time there was no one to save her.

Or so she thought.

She missed a miraculous feat happen right in front of her. The timid, broken boy she saved turned into a mountain of bulging muscles and charisma; if it wasn't for his hair she would have assumed it was All Might, which only became more believable as he spoke.

" _ **HAHAHA!"**_ His voice rang like thunder. " _ **Sorry, little lady!"**_ This powerful man was now lifting the faux villain with one hand while smiling at her. " _ **Had I known they'd be sending threats like this after us-"**_ he lightly tossed it into the air, and on the way down he effortlessly punched it into orbit, " _ **I would have gone all out from the get-go! But worry not, because you're safe now!"**_ He bent down and got into a running position. " _ **But you saved me from falling to my death! Thanks to your heroic efforts, Madam, I now have a chance to get at least one point in before-'**_

He had no chance. Right as he said this, it was announced that there was no more time left. He stopped, and his fearless grin lost a bit on his luster. " _ **So… I failed…"**_

"I'm sorry!" Ochako wasn't sure why she spoke out - her mouth spoke without her thinking. "I'm sorry, Deku! I made you fail! If you hadn't had to save me, you'd have the highest score-"

" _ **As I said, young Ochako, don't worry about it!"**_ Somehow, All Deku had managed to close the distance between them without her noticing. " _ **I may have failed, but that was because of my choices, not yours. But if it came down to it, I'd save you from a hundred of those mechas, even if it meant LOSING points!"**_

Ochako looked at him with admiration she didn't know she possessed. He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the training field. She has no idea if anyone is looking or not, but she couldn't care. She heard some sort of knocking, but paid it no mind as this mountain of a man was happily taking her home.

" _ **So, do you have any plans for today?"**_

' _Is… is he asking me out?'_ She heard the knocking again, this time a small voice accompanying it. ' _No… that would never happen. Not someone this cool, anyway.'_

" _ **Ochako, are you okay? Can you hear me?"**_

" _Ochako?"_ She couldn't help but hear the voice this time, being as loud as the knocking.

" _ **Ochako?"**_

" _Ochako!"_

The gravity user jerked awake in her bed. Looking around as if she couldn't confirm her location, she was able to breath easy as she saw it was indeed her dorm room, and it was fifteen past midnight (meaning it was technically Friday). As she heard more knocking, she got up and ran to the door immediately. She at first didn't see anyone until she looked down and saw a frowning little girl with white hair in purple pajamas. "Eri? Are you okay?"

Eri shook her head slightly. "I can't sleep. Is Izuku in there?"

"Er… no." Ochako went a little red, "Why?"

"When I started knocking, I heard you say his name." Ochako was now an intense shade crimson, deeply concerned over what Eri thought was going on. "I… want to talk to him."

And like that, Ochako's skin found its natural color. Ochako got down onto a knee to meet the child eye to eye. "Sorry, Eri. But boys aren't allowed into the girl's dorm." Eri frowned harder.

"Where is he? I thought he was in your class?"

Ochako grabbed Eri's arm and led her back to the living room. "He is. He and a few others boys in the class are doing volunteer work. Heroing beyond fighting bad guys."

Much to her surprise, Eri actually started smiling. "He's always doing something cool." She spoke rather dreamily.

"Yeah." Ochako didn't realize she matched Eri's dreamy tone. Soon, both of them made it to the main couch that Eri had been sleeping on the past few days. "Sorry, we don't have a bed for you."

"No, it's fine." She was rather meek as she spoke, but she still wore her smile as jumped onto her 'bed'. "I've never had something so soft to sleep on." Eri started bouncing in her seat on the couch as if she needed to confirm to Ochako that the couch was indeed soft.

"So Eri… what was your dream?"

Seeing a kid like Eri become so sad is never ideal, but this isn't something to be ignored. "I thought I was back in the hideout. I was scared that… that I never had someone come for me." Ochako put her hand on Eri's shoulder, only to pull her into an embrace.

Ochako knew that keeping Eri with her and Izuku in class was a short-term solution, but she couldn't ever think of anything better. She can't in good conscience ask her parents to take her in since they have enough expenses as is. Plus, Eri will need to start school at some point and there aren't many ways to get her to school in time, and even then the Elementary school gets out earlier than they do. And even if they can keep her here for their high school years… what then? What happens when they graduate? There's a real chance neither she nor Izuku will even have the money to support themselves, let alone Eri.

"Ochako?" Eri's question snapped her back to reality as she let go of Eri. "Where does Izuku go on weekends?"

"Oh. He spends the weekends with his mom." Eri tilted her head to the side as if she just learned a new word. "Uh… Eri?"

"What's a mom?"

Ochako frowned a little at this. It's not that she didn't know, but this isn't something a kid should ever need to be explained to them. "Well…" Ochako was a bit choked up and needed another moment to get ready. "A mother looks after a kid. To make sure she's safe."

Eri put her finger to her chin, trying to ponder an example. "So… Izuku would be my mom?"

Ochako had to cover her mouth as she nearly spat out in laughter. "N-No! No, that's not it!" Eri was confused as to rather be sad (since Izuku isn't her mom) or happy (since Ochako can't stop laughing). "No, Eri." Ochako put her hand on Eri, this time while smiling at the child. "That is called a "dad," Eri."

Eri now knew this is a happy moment. "You think Izuku would let me call him that?"

Ochako was now smiling at the idea of Izuku carrying Eri to school, with her being let down to run to school as she yells "See ya later, dad," which is too cute of a possibility. "You know what, Eri? I bet if you asked, he would." Eri smiled as some stars fill her eyes. "In fact, I could ask him if you could head home with him tomorrow. I bet his mom wouldn't mind-" Eri jumped off the couch and onto Ochako, hugging her while saying "Thank you!" over and over again. After about twenty seconds, Ochako got Eri off her and placed her on her couch-bed. Ochako didn't want to leave her alone for the night, however, so she took the blankets out of her room and put it on the floor beside the couch.

"Ochako, I have one last question."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you like Izuku?"

Ochako's face once again went red. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well… I heard you say his name in your room, but he wasn't there. And I saw you two stare at each other a lot in class this week."

' _Eri saw that - And Izuku was looking back? No… he was reading the board. That's all.'_

"And you two like to hang out a lot, even when Iida's busy." Eri started to twiddle her thumbs a little. "And besides… Izuku's really cool."

"Yeah, Deku is." After taking a few seconds to let her blush die down, they both laid down in their "beds". "Good night Eri."

"Good night!"

And with that, both girls drifted into sleep.

Having just been saved from falling to his death, Izuku was on the ground, completely broken. It was only thanks to Ochako Uraraka that he wasn't dead, let alone having one last arm to use. He looked over to the tired-out girl, laying on a piece of faux villain.

' _It's thanks to her that I still have a chance. Ochako… somehow, I'll make this up to you.'_

As he used his good arm to drag himself forward, he felt the ground shake again. He couldn't help but turn his head, fearing for the worst. But if there was something worse than what he saw, he couldn't imagine it; Another faux villain was coming, trampolining over the debris of the last one. The other contestants were rightfully running away in fear.

' _Get up! Get up! Grab Ochako and run!'_ But that's not happening. His legs were both broken along with his right arm, and his left arm was frozen in fear. He couldn't do anything but sit back and watch as his sacrifice did nothing but delay the inevitable.

' _I'm sorry… so sorry… I can't do anything. I'm_ _ **not a hero!**_ '

Izuku's eyes shot open. He was laying on some blankets he and his mother put over the hardwood floor. He got up and looked at the clock - two am, making it Saturday morning. He looked down at his own two hands as his nightmare played in his head again.

"That's not you anymore." He told himself. "You've got some control on One for All. You saved her… she said as much. Iida said as much. You're not the one and done hero anymore." Izuku then covered his mouth, realizing Eri could very well hear him. Turning around, he noticed that the couch was missing a little girl who was sleeping on it. "Where's Eri?"

Yesterday was a bizarre day for him. To have Ochako want to talk to him after school yesterday had his head nearly explode from anxiety. Then when Eri came home, he had some explaining to do with his mother. That gave her the idea that maybe Eri should stay with her. Before he knew it, they were traveling back to the school to talk to Principal Nezu about the idea (which he approved of surprisingly quickly). But Izuku wouldn't have to wait too long to find Eri, as he heard some noise in the kitchen.

Getting up and heading into the attached kitchen, the refrigerator was open wide and a little child was eating something. Unable to stop himself from smirking, Izuku peaked around the door to see a shocked Eri chowing down on a stick of butter. "Eri?"

"Uh…" Eri quick hid the stick of butter behind her as her face became filled with panic. "I couldn't sleep… I was hungry."

"I noticed." Izuku wouldn't stop himself from smiling. "So, why didn't you just have an apple?"

Eri started frowning. "Well… you can count apples. I.. didn't want to be punished-"

"We won't do that." Izuku did feel sad that Eri was trying to dance around talking about being hurt, but she needs to know she's safe now. He got down on a knee and took the butter stick. "We don't eat butter, Eri." He smiled a little wider as she turned her head to the side. "We cook with it. Make things taste better."

"That makes sense." Eri started to lick the butter around her face. "S-sorry, dad."

Izuku choked a little - this whole "dad" thing is going to take some getting used to. "It's fine. Now ya know." He sat got up and put the butter where it belongs. "In fact, maybe Sunday we can bake something. That sound fun?"

"Yeah!"

Izuku grabbed an apple and chopped it up into eight slices. After Eri enjoyed her proper, more healthy snack, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay Butterbean, back to bed."

Eri giggled in approval at her nickname, although Izuku only plans to call her that in private (imagining Inko finding out about that was as scary as a villain encounter) as he carried her back to the couch.

"Dad?" she asked as Izuku placed her down, "Why don't you sleep in your room?"

"Well, since you don't have a bed yet, I don't want you to be alone in this." Izuku flattened out his blankets. "So tonight I'm sleeping out here with you. Tomorrow, we're getting you a bed-"

"And I get to share your room!" Izuku wasn't actually sure how to respond to this. It seemed that it wasn't too long ago that he was the worthless, quirkless wanna and the butt of everyone's jokes. But now, a little girl is looking up to him as if getting to live with him was the coolest thing ever. "Thanks, dad!"

"Hehehe… no problem, Eri."

As Izuku laid down for the night (morning), Eri had one last thing "No wonder mom likes you so much."

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

As the two drifted back into sleep, Izuku had no idea that Eri wasn't referring to Inko when she said mom; unbeknownst to him, he had started a monster he could never hope to stop.

 _ **(This story is actually my entry to IzuOcha Week day 1 as well)**_


End file.
